A Hard Day's Work
by Sympathetic Me
Summary: All it took was a lost proposal for one Ginny Weasley to realise what was right in front of her, and at the end of a hard day's work, she can finally feel as though she is at home.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story, characters belong to J.K Rowling.**

* * *

_A/N: Sorry for my absense, but my lap top is broken and I have lost all my fanfic plans and chapters, then I have to wait to use my sisters laptop just so I can use fanfiction. So I am sorry. But I promise to start updating when I can. But as I have lost everything on my **busted** laptop, I am going to be writing one-shots. But as soon as I can get my laptop fixed, I will start posting chapters to my stories, but until then please read and review to my one-shots just to tell me your thoughts on them. Thanks for all of your patience._

* * *

A Hard Day's Work

"Have you ever loved someone so hard it hurt?" Draco wanted to ask her, but he didn't, he instead settled on asking her what was wrong. Draco was twenty two years old and totally head over heels in love with Ginevra Weasley; but only one person knew that.

Ginny looked at him before answering, her boyfriend had asked her to become his wife and here she was at her partner's flat; she should be happy, she should feel something other than sadness, but that's all she felt. But to explain that to Draco, she didn't even know where to begin.

"Jack proposed, I should be happy, I know that. But I'm not. I thought I wanted to marry him when he asked, but now I'm not sure, I don't think I love him." Ginny said as she put her head in her hands. "I'm a terrible person, I've been dating him for two years, he proposes and I finally realise I don't love him. He'll be crushed."

"Maybe you should just be honest with him, he may understand." Draco said, whilst looking into the golden flames in the fire place.

"I know, but for tonight can I just stay here?" She asked, looking at him with pleading eyes.

All that happened last night, in just one night, and in a night anything could happen.

Draco woke up as usual the next morning, but to his shock Ginny was nowhere to be found, he tried calling her mobile, but all he got was the answering machine. He didn't know what to do, he had to be at work in ten minutes, he was dressed in his work robes, had his briefcase packed, but he couldn't quite leave his apartment. As the clock struck eight O'clock he decided he had wasted enough time and apparrated to his office.

"Mr Malfoy, your eight O'clock and nine O'clock appointments cancelled due to bad weather and there being no safe way to get here." His secretary said as she handed him his morning coffee. He looked at her and smiled in thanks, she was the perfect secretary, she knew his personal life, the way he had his coffee, even when to ignore and totally disregard him. She smiled at him seductively before moving around his desk to where he was sat. Looking down at him, she licked her lips slowly from left to right before sitting sideways on his lap. Taking his coffee back out of his hands she placed it o his desk. He looked at her with glowing eyes, before placing his hands on her hips. Lowering her head, she captured his lips in a hot kiss, before moving the kisses across his jaw line and to his ear where she began to nibble.

"Amy," Draco said suddenly causing her to stop her action. "Where's Ginny?" He asked causing his secretary to laugh and get off of his lap.

"I'm impressed, you went a whole three minutes without noticing she wasn't here,"

"So where is she?"

"She's doing the rounds today; she's showing her clients the homes today." She answered before kissing him once more on the lips.

"So how was your date last night?" Draco asked as she sat down on the seat on the other side of his desk. Crossing her legs, she gave him the perfect view of her pale toned legs.

"My date with Emma went great; she is a lovely girl who is very talented with her tongue, if you know what I mean." Amy said as she twirled her hair with her index finger.

"I'm glad to hear it, you deserve some sort of happiness in a relationship" Draco said,

"Thank you, well some of us actually do have work to do." She said before standing up and leaving his double joint office. Once she had walked out and closed the door, he looked around his office, seeing the small things in his office that had changed.

It was twelve O'clock and Ginny had yet to arrive back at the office; he knew she hadn't come back because he didn't take his eyes off of her desk unless he had a meeting. So far he'd had one, which lasted a short period of twenty five minutes.

But Draco was sick to death of the day so far, he didn't want to be there, he wanted to be at home, in bed, asleep. But he knew it wouldn't happen.

"Draco, I'm going to lunch, and your twelve O'clock appointment is here. It was a late one and it's Jack Jones." Amy said before letting Jack in and leaving for her lunch break.

"What can I do for you Mr Jones?" Draco asked looking up from pretending to read his paper work.

"I'm sorry for the late appointment, but I am interested in buying the villa in Italy." He said.

"Do you mean the villa in Florence or the villa in Rome?" Draco asked, typing on the keyboard of his computer,

"The villa in Rome," Jack answered.

"Have you had a look at them?" Draco asked whilst turning his computer screen around to show Jack the villa details and pictures,

"Yes, Miss Patil showed me both of them but the villa in Rome was more to my liking," Jack said, moving in the seat he occupied.

"Are you willing to meet the asking price of 1,000,000 galleons?" Draco asked,

"Yes I am. I have a cheque ready." Jack replied, handing the cheque over. Draco looked over the check before putting it in the Gringots scanner. The scanner let off a beep and the light flashed green.

"Ok, one moment let me just call the seller to see if they accept your offer." Draco said, upon seeing Jack nod he picked up his office wiziphone and dialled the owner's number.

"Hello, this is Draco Malfoy; I'm from The World Wizard Real-estate. We have an offer on Your Italy Villa." Draco said, "Your Rome Villa," "Yes, he is willing to meet the asking price." "Yes, but it was implied that you were looking for a quick sell, putting up the asking price by 2,000,000 Galleons is not asking for a quick sell. So far you have turned down every offer; you have had your villa on the market for 4 months and have always found a reason not to sell. But now there is no reason for you not to sell up. Now are you looking to sell or are you just wasting my time?!" "I see, well thank you for your business, but he would like to move in as soon as possible, so if that is all that has stopped you from selling we could have easily sorted it out and we will sort it out this afternoon. Thank you for coming to The World Wizard Real-estate to sell your property." Draco then put the phone back on its main and smirked at Jack.

"He has accepted your offer, but you can't rent it out for a week as we have to re-paint one of the walls, as he painted it black and has been unable to cover it with the white paint he has been using, so we are going to fix that. But he has accepted your offer. We just need you to sign this contract to say you will not back out. He signed one when he asked us to sell his villa." Draco explained handing over a piece of parchment with a quarrel and ink. Once Jack had signed it, Draco took it and put then it in a folder.

"Thank you, we'll contact you if we have any problems, and we will call once we've finished and then to tell you the date that you can begin to rent it out."

"Thank you, you have been great." Jack grinned, as both he and Draco stood up, Draco shook Jack's hand before watching him leave his office and close the door behind him.

Draco sat back down and clicked the sold button on the Rome villa's details before clicking confirm.

"One down, six more to go," He said to himself before starting to eat his chicken salad.

Draco was sat at his desk waiting for his secretary to finish her lunch, he was flicking through his folders and throwing screwed up pieces of paper across the room; trying to get them in the bin. Looking at the clock he noticed Amy still had fifteen minutes of her lunch break and knew he couldn't tell anyone what he felt for Ginny. Since Amy wasn't there at the moment, he went against his better judgement and picked up a piece of parchment and a pen, beginning to write.

_Dear Ginny, _

_I don't know how to tell you but I have been trying to tell you this since last year. When you were drunk, you started telling me all of these crazy things about you, and I don't know why but I felt more than friendship for you and kissed you. I don't know if you remember but I just know that I love you, but no matter what, I want you happy and so if we are never together I won't mind as long as you're happy. You deserve the world and even though I would love to be the man to give you the world, if you're happy I'm happy. I love you but I don't know how to tell you that because I would rather have you in my life than not at all._

_Yours always_

_Draco_

Re-reading the letter Draco sighed in frustration before screwing it up and throwing it towards the bin; not really caring if it went in or not. Sighing to himself he opened his schedule to see he had 2 more appointments for the day and then he had to go and look at someone's home, before he could go home. He slammed his schedule closed before resting his head on his desk.

"Six hours and then I can go home, only six more hours..." He muttered to himself. Just then Amy decided to walk in and announce that she was back from her lunch break.

"You have two new appointments and a meeting with Padma; she wants to talk to you about something." Amy said before leaving his office. Draco watched her leave before banging his head against his desk repeatedly. He was about to slam his head against his desk again when a rap on his door caught his attention. Straightening himself out and neatening his suit he called for them to come in.

"Hi, I'm Amanda; I booked an appointment to look at some apartments." She said while looking him up and down.

"What?" Draco asked when she wrinkled her nose in distaste.

"I expected someone older, taller and with brown hair." She answered before looking around his office.

"Ok, well I have looked over what you are looking for in an apartment and have tracked 7 down for you to look at, 4 of them are in the wizard community while others aren't."

"Ok, can we leave how; I have a bikini wax in 2 hours." She said before turning to face his fire place.

"Ok, well, just step into the fire place; it will take you to the destination," Draco said before stepping in himself. Draco stepped out of the fireplace and waited for her to step out too, which only took a moment.

"I don't like the colour, I can hear too much noise, I don't like the smell and it is far too small for my liking! Oh, and to top it off the floor boards creak," She complained upon walking out of the fireplace.

"Shall we see the next one then?" Draco asked politely whilst he actually wanted to scream at her, he just_ wasn't_ in the mood.

"Yes,"

Draco nodded his head at her before throwing an address into the fire place and then stepping in after it.

"I like this one," She said to Draco while he was showing her around the last apartment. "No clutter, No noise, fresh air. I love it. How much is it?" She said.

"50,000 galleons," Draco replied shortly.

"Cheap as well, I'll take it," She said.

"Ok, well let's go back to my office to sort out details," Draco said, as nicely as he could.

With all of the details sorted Draco smiled as the lady finally left his office.

"Draco, all your appointments showed up so I assigned them someone else since you weren't here. That lady was a right bitch," Amy said.

"I know, its nine PM, she wasn't happy with apartments so she wanted to see houses, then mansions. Then she ended up buying one of the bloody apartments I showed her first of all! I showed her everything four fricking times," Draco complained as he started to pour himself a glass of fire whisky.

"I wouldn't drink if I was you; Padma still wants to see you," Amy said taking his drink from him.

"Ok, well you can go home, I'll see you tomorrow," Draco said before kissing her cheek.

"Night, Draco," She said before picking up her coat and leaving.

Draco looked around his office before leaving it and walking down a corridor to Padma's office, where he knocked and entered.

"Hello, Draco." She greeted,

"Hi, you wanted to see me." Draco said,

"Yes, well I was told that you sold the villa in Rome. I wanted to congratulate you and give you this," Padma said while reaching into her desk draw and retrieving a bottle of fire whisky. Draco took it with a nod of thanks before taking his leave and leaving her to answer her phone.

"I can finally go home," Draco said to himself before dashing down the hall to his office so he could get his jacket and briefcase and be on his way.

But that's not how life goes.

"Oh, Draco, thank goodness your still here, is it possible for you to finish this for me?" Tina says handing him a pile of paper work, "Thanks, see you tomorrow."

He really regretted ever dating her, she was lazy and a complete cow; only in it for the money. Before he could even object to handling her work, she was gone, leaving him to groan and look for the nearest window. He then continued on his way, upon realising there was no window near enough for him to jump from.

Walking into his office he went straight to his desk and put the paper work down, looking at the time he realised it was long gone nine and he screamed in frustration. Running a hand through his bleach blond locks he walked around his desk and sat down. Draco looked from the paper work to the door and back to the paper work; he did this a couple of times before finally pulling the paper work towards him and got started on the house ad.

_This semi detached house is one of a kind; it was made by the owner and is unique. It has 7 bedrooms, 3 of which have en suites. There is also 3 other bathrooms, one being downstairs. A fairly big kitchen and dining area with a large garden and sitting area. The house has a double garage with a gated drive way, privacy is a virtue. This house needs to be re-decorated if your style's colourful, but that's what makes it more fun. This wondrous house has its own private study left to the master bedroom but also a study downstairs near the dining area. A showroom is also the 'in' thing at the moment as it gives you the chance to boast about your achievements, without actually boasting. It is a great deal for its worth; and it's worth every penny, I would hurry if I were you, I'm tempted to buy it myself._

_7 bedrooms-3ensuites, 2 studies, 1 kitchen, 3 bathrooms, sitting area, garden, dining area, basement, double garage, ball room, showroom, balcony._

_It is based in Wales. Bought to you by The World Wizard Real-estate._

Once Draco finished writing he felt relieved and short of breath. He could not believe he was still here when his shift had finished, he didn't know why but it seemed to happen a lot.

Putting his pen down, he stretched before looking at the clock, seven minutes past eleven.

"Wow, time sure does fly by," He said to himself before standing up and pulling on his jacket, grabbing his briefcase and paper work. He then left to put it in Padma's pigeon hole. Once he had he sighed in relief and apparated just outside his apartment, but when he went to insert his door key, he noticed his door was unlocked and open slightly. Pushing it open further he put his briefcase just inside the door and pulled out his wand before going in search of the trespasser. He had searched most of the rooms and found no one, so he sighed and walked into the living room. But once he lit the fire he felt a presence behind him and turned around.

"I told him it as over between me and him and he understood," Ginny said, she looked like she had been crying, Draco wanted to know why, he wanted to pull her to him and hug her until everything was fine. Draco looked around before finally noticing a couple of suitcases by his briefcase; he could have smacked himself for missing those but decided to pretend he hadn't noticed them. "I love you too," Ginny said capturing Draco's attention, he looked at her oddly, so she un-screwed the letter he had written earlier. Ginny walked up to him and kissed him softly on the lips. "I love you too." She repeated before kissing him again. And for the first time in years, she felt like she was home.

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think, I would like to try and get 10 reviews, so please be nice and review even if it is a flame review, a review is a review.

I would like to thank my best friend Rhiannon for looking this over.


End file.
